The Next Generation
by pheonixflames
Summary: OK!its a harry and ginny fic and hard to explain so you'll have to just read it.
1. to have and to hold

This is a harry and ginny fic and also ron and hermione.I do not own any of these charaters sadly.i hope you enjoy reading it.  
  
The Next Generation  
  
Chapter 1- To have and to hold  
  
To have and to hold from this day forward in sickness and in health for richer, for poorer till death do us part. You may now kiss the bride. Harry turned and lifted the veil off the red headed woman who stood beside him. To Ginny it seemed that the world was now complete. As their lips met the world about them dissolved. The walked down the isle to the mutinous applause. Ron was red with embarrassment from his audile and Harry though nervous felt and looked like the proudest man on earth. There was just one thing that could make it that little bit better. a child.  
  
After the fabulous honeymoon in Paris Harry mentioned having children to Ginny and said that she was thinking the same thing. "Would you mind having a son or a daughter?" Ginny asked. "It wouldn't really matter, I'd love it all the same" Harry said thinking about what each child might look like and then laughed and said "As long as it doesn't turn out anything like Fred and Angilina's twins with Olive skin and bright ginger hair", Ginny laughed. " They are quite sweet though, well they can be anyway, they look so sweet and innocent like their mother, but they have their fathers sense of humour, and George's son is worse. Harry smirked " You mean Forbes?" " Yeah, you should've seen what he did to his mother, Katie." Chortled Ginny. " Didn't he lock her in the cupboard?" " Got it in one, I don't even know how he reached her wand and performed the charm, which meant Katie didn't have her wand to let herself back out and so had to wait for George to get back from the joke shop to let her out". "Ah yes it must be fun having children" Harry sighed. 


	2. A couple of a different kind!

HI this is just a small chapter.sadly I don't own any of these characters either  
  
********************************************  
  
Chapter 2- A Couple of a different Kind  
  
" To and to correct from this day forward in sickness and in dying need of a dictionary, for richer and for poorer brains till death do us part" Ron was still screeching about it 6 hours later. " Why the hell did you make me say that, it was worse than proposing to you" Hermione doubled up with laughter, " It wasn't my idea it was Fred's." "Why the hell did you let him do that in the first place?" " He offered to" said Hermione laughing again, " And hey, your not out of the woods yet, Percy still hasn't done his best man speech yet, come on we're expected." The couple walked into the dining room of the hotel. Ron though severely embarrassed looked like the proudest man on earth. There was just one thing that could make it that little bit better. a dog.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Hope you're all enjoying it!!!!!!! 


	3. suprise!

This is a harry and ginny fic and also ron and hermione.I do not own any of these charaters sadly.i hope you enjoy reading it.plsplspls review as wel.id like to see wot you all think.  
  
Chapter 3-  
  
A year after they were married Ginny screamed " Harry, Harry, you won't believe it." " Calm down Ginny stop screaming" Harry laughed " What is so exciting that I won't believe it" " Guess!" " I can't, it's been to much of a long day at work." Harry sighed. Harry was an Auror and was very busy with all the killings going on because Voldermort was still on the loose with all of his death eater followers of his and Harry was under a lot of pressure. " It was the hardbottoms today, hmm by the time I arrived they had fled. " Oh I'm sorry Harry, I didn't know, it's just that I've got really good news." said Ginny trying to control herself. " Well don't keep me in suspense any longer I'm to curious" " Harry, we're going to have a child" screamed Ginny who felt as if she could now breathe. " Er, eh, errm, WOW I can't believe it" bellowed Harry who was now jumping up and down holding Ginny so tightly she could hardly breathe. " I thought you'd like it" well it certainly changed Harry's mood. First of all they told Ginny's parents and then Ron and Hermione whose reaction wasn't that suprising. ****************************************** I will hopefully be posting another chapter very soon.please review so I can see your thoughts about it.thankyou. 


End file.
